The purpose of the proposed studies is to learn more about the kinetic and chemical mechanisms of enzymic redox reactions, particularly those catalyzed by flavoprotein oxidases (glucose oxidase and the amino acid oxidases). Efforts will be made, in particular, to establish whether the chemical information derived from studies of model substrates and coenzymes, in the presence and absence of aprenzyme, is in fact directly applicable to the behavior of physiological substrates and coenzymes. A smaller fraction of our effort will be devoted to the synthesis and evaluation of derivatives of adenine nucleotides containing probe or carrier molecules attached through an aminoethyl linkage at the N-6 position of the adenine nucleus.